megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Reiho
Rei Reiho is a character from the Devil Summoner series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Playable Character *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Minor Character; Boss (Human Race) *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Battlenet opponent Design Rei appears as a young woman with short brown hair with a red hairband. In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, she wears a striped black color business suit. In Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, she now wears a white business suit with black stripes and a red tie. In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, she fights with a nunchaku, while in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, she uses a three-section staff. Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Rei Reiho is a member of the Kuzunohas and a sworn enemy of the Phantom Society. She first appears in the second Vision Quest involving Judah Singh. The two face off against each other in the then under-construction Amami Airport. After several rounds of fighting the battle ends, and Rei tells Judah to think about resigning from the Phantom Society before leaving. She meets the protagonist in the Auto Plant, where she mentioned she had turned the power off in to ensure the demons won't come out. She decides to leave the problem to the protagonist and Nemissa, since they told her they came there to track down the demon Moowis and leaves. After defeating the cyborg, Rei reveals herself and says that she watched their fight. When asked why she didn't help, she stated she was only investigating the Phantom Society activities. She notices that Hitomi has two souls to residing within her, but doesn't pry into the matter. Rei advises them to seek out Madame Ginko as she could help them in their mission. She quickly leaves after giving some words of wisdom when she senses others coming. Much later, she appears at the Spookies HQ, when the protagonist and Nemissa receive Nishi's message through a brainwashed Yu-ichi, and explains that she had arrived too late to stop them from capturing the others. She also notices that Hitomi's soul is starting to dissipate due to Nemissa's presence. Rei stays behind to keep an eye on Yu-ichi while the two head off to save the others. In a New Game Plus on the PlayStation/3DS versions, if the correct choices were made to save Spooky, Rei and Yu-ichi later head to the Monolith where they recover him from the roof. ''Demikids Light/Dark Version'' Rei Reihou appears as a Battlenet opponent. Stats ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' After finishing the Public Library dungeon, Rei Reiho goes to Mount Kasagi and makes a pact with a goddess in order to use magic. The goddess she contacts determines what spells she can use. Kyouji Kuzunoha, possessing Takashi's body, informs the protagonist of a hidden room in his office. If he decides to check the secret room, there will be "Book of Shuffler" which grants Rei the ability to use the spell. Gallery Trivia * A player using a female avatar can have access to Reiho's outfit and hairstyle in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE. * Reiho is one of the bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. * Kazuma Kaneko has stated that Rei is one of his favorite character designs